


Solo buone intenzioni

by Periko



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (sorta di) PWP, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Ermal is a teasing little shit, Fabrizio versione tritone spiaggiato, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Troppa Trama, Voyeurismo-allalontanamanontroppo, prompt spiaggia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periko/pseuds/Periko
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio sulla spiaggia. In costume a 40° sotto l'ombra. Da soli.





	Solo buone intenzioni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieDemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieDemons/gifts).



> fanfic/headcanon nata da una conversazione con FrankieDemons su tumblr e niente, è uscita 'sta roba qui: la dedico a lei (nel bene e nel male) per la pazienza infinita. <3  
> Ambientata in un momento imprecisato della loro relazione ma che per me rimane ancora in fase di sviluppo, dove i sentimenti sono ancora accartocciati ma i loro cuori fanno già un gran rumore. Spero sia venuto fuori qualcosa di leggibile. *facepalm*
> 
> (la storia non è loccata ma vi prego di non spargerne in giro il contenuto.)

Ermal sente la pelle sulla schiena raggrinzita dal troppo sole. Se ne sta sdraiato per tre quarti all’ombra sopra un asciugamano sulla sabbia dalla consistenza lavica, con una guancia premuta sulle braccia incrociate e occhiali scuri che gli scivolano per metà sul naso. Accanto a lui c’è Bizio versione tritone spiaggiato e impossibile con il cappello che gli copre la faccia e le gambe nude accavallate mentre vengono divorate dal sole. Ermal si passa la lingua sul labbro superiore secco per la salsedine continuando a guardarlo con una prospettiva di attesa che gli martella le meningi. 

Muove una delle sue gambe verso di lui sfregando piano le dita del piede sul ginocchio dell’altro. Una sorta di scarica elettrica gli pervade il polpaccio quando lo tocca ma non ferma il movimento, continua a giocare con i polpastrelli lungo tutta la linea della gamba di Fabrizio sempre con più insistenza. Quelle scintille di ipersensibilità intanto proseguono oltre il polpaccio, salendo piano su per la coscia invogliate dal ritmo del gesto: Ermal si trascina verso l’altro con i gomiti per sentirle ancora più vive sulla carne.

Alla fine Fabrizio si riscuote: lo vede sollevare il petto con forza senza davvero fare altro a parte respirare. Sembra stia saggiando quel movimento che di estraneo ha ben poco sulla pelle e, anche se non può vederlo, Ermal sa che sotto quel cappello Bizio sta sorridendo. Il piede ora si posa impertinente con tutta la pianta poco sotto il ginocchio, con la schiena che s’inarca di rimando per mantenere la posizione innaturale e terribilmente scomoda. Solo a quel punto Fabrizio si gira su un fianco intrappolando la gamba intrusa fra le sue e costringendo anche Ermal alla stessa posizione: ora sono girati entrambi l’uno verso l’altro. Si guardano senza parlare, senza un’occhiata scanzonata di Fabrizio del tipo “ma non stavi a dormì?”, senza nessun botta e risposta, senza niente di niente. 

Ermal pensa solo che sembra davvero una sorta di miraggio nel deserto trovarselo lì, con la camicetta sbottonata, la bocca semiaperta e le ciglia infinite sotto tutto quel caldo. Ma il filo logico di quel pensiero si frantuma quando Fabrizio va a poggiare una mano sulla sua guancia, sfregando il pollice sulle labbra screpolate e aprendogliele quel tanto da far sì che la lingua di Ermal lo sfiori. Prima che riesca a passare oltre, i suoi denti gli catturano la carne in un riflesso di impazienza che controbilancia la calma perpetua di Fabrizio. Continua a far scivolare le dita, il pollice umido, prima sul mento poi sul collo la clavicola la spalla il braccio il gomito il fianco. Appena arriva alla pelle calda del fianco, Ermal riavverte quel pizzicore elettrostatico di prima che lo fa rabbrividire e d’istinto muove il bacino in avanti per toccarlo a sua volta, sentirgli la pelle e la sabbia sotto le dita, ma Fabrizio lo tiene fermo con il palmo aperto sull’anca. 

Non è dai lui inciampare nella fretta: Ermal è quello che di solito estende le braccia sulla sua vita a mo’ di richiamo per poi circondarlo impaziente; è lui che lo bacia tra una parola e l’altra incespicando nelle sillabe; è sempre lui che nella sua voglia di _casa_ non si lascia sfuggire un singolo tratto di pelle. Ma ora Ermal riposa come creta dormiente guardandolo da sotto le palpebre socchiuse. Fabrizio fa finalmente scivolare le dita più giù accarezzando piano l’ombelico fino ad arrivare all’elastico del costume per poi spingerle sotto al tessuto. 

Ermal sente l’aria raschiargli la gola, l’ossigeno che non basta a farlo respirare, e circonda il collo di Fabrizio con una mano attirandolo a sé in uno slancio che ha poco di gentile o elegante o spavaldo. Ci si aggrappa piano stringendo i capelli dietro la nuca mentre gli prende le labbra come quasi un disperato e non gli importa se Fabrizio ne è consapevole, se sente il desiderio che lo attanaglia, se lo giudica un ragazzino. Vuole anzi che la sua realtà lo travolga come un’onda di quelle del mare di oggi, che lo faccia tremare e boccheggiare e realizzare quanto sia più del bisogno di una sega in riva al mare. Ma Fabrizio sembra capire: ricambia il suo bacio lasciandosi sommergere, senza preoccuparsi di rimanere a galla, ancora e ancora. 

La bocca di Ermal è impastata di saliva e sale quando prende a mordergli la mandibola, come per cercare una consistenza diversa che gli dia un appiglio al movimento della mano di Fabrizio. Lo sente mugolare in risposta e ruotare piano il polso aumentando il contatto, mentre Ermal arriva alla gola e all’incavo della spalla senza trovare pace. Il sudore gli si annida tra le scapole ora che ha la schiena quasi interamente rivolta al sole con i muscoli intorpiditi dalla posizione e allo stesso tempo così sensibili appena si sfiorano l’uno con l’altro. 

Alla fine Ermal si svincola dalle gambe di Fabrizio circondandolo con le proprie e cercandogli la pelle sotto la camicetta con le dita. “Ermal” dice solo, la mano ancora dentro al suo costume che stavolta va a stringere piano, la voce roca e le labbra gonfie di baci. Fabrizio lo chiama come se dietro il suo nome ci fossero una miriade di altri suoni che gli raschiano le orecchie e lo stordiscono; come se la sua richiesta fosse l’insieme di altre domande e condizioni; come se tutto alla fine fosse sempre e solo racchiuso nei rispettivi nomi, intrappolati nelle loro lingue. Ermal asseconda l’eco di quei pensieri facendo scorrere piano il tessuto del costume di Fabrizio lungo i fianchi e sprofondando di nuovo nel benessere di casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo completo sarebbe "Io ho solo buone intenzioni, quelle cattive le decidi tu" preso dalla canzone "Cattive intenzioni" di Edo.


End file.
